The present disclosure relates to a booklet maker, as would be used, for instance, in conjunction with a digital copier or printer.
Booklet makers are well-known devices for forming folded booklets which are stapled along the crease thereof. It is becoming common to include booklet makers in conjunction with office-range copiers and printers (as used herein, a xe2x80x9ccopierxe2x80x9d will be considered a type of xe2x80x9cprinterxe2x80x9d). In basic form, a booklet maker includes a slot for accumulating signature sheets, as would be produced by a printer. The accumulated sheets, forming the pages of a booklet, are positioned within the stack so that a stapler mechanism and complementary anvil can staple the stack precisely along the intended crease line. In one embodiment, the creased and stapled sheet sets are then pushed, by a blade, completely through crease rolls, to form the final main fold in the finished booklet. The finished booklets are then accumulated in a tray downstream of the crease rolls. One example of a practical booklet maker design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,280.
The present disclosure relates to an improved design of a booklet maker, which is particularly useful in conjunction with an office-range digital printer.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for folding a set of sheets, comprising means defining a slot for accumulating sheets, the slot including a sidewall and a bottom. A selectably-operable contact member is disposed near the bottom of the slot, the contact member being operable to press at least one accumulated sheet against the sidewall of the slot. Means are provided for operating the contact member following entry of a sheet into the slot. A crease roll is disposed adjacent the slot. A blade is provided for directing the set of sheets toward the crease roll.